


[带卡] N o w h e r e

by daisukijin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 现代AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisukijin/pseuds/daisukijin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*借号存个档，首发黑泥潭<br/>*灵感来自药药的直掰弯脑洞，我坚信能被掰弯的本身就直不了，所以土哥（ry</p>
            </blockquote>





	[带卡] N o w h e r e

凌晨两点半，某个酒吧的某个角落里，宇智波带土正趴在暖银色的金属制小桌上伤春悲秋，旁边的位置坐着他家小侄子宇智波佐助，后者因为还未成年的缘故面前只搁着杯鲜榨橙汁。  
“小侄子你说，旗木卡卡西那混蛋是不是个垃圾……嗝……是不是贱人里的贱人，废物中的废物？！”带土一边打着嗝一边发酒疯，右手抓着玻璃酒杯有一下没一下地敲在桌面上，砰砰作响，“亏我还把他当好兄弟朋友一生一起走……嗝……他妈的那家伙竟然想上我！”  
“有人肯要你就该烧香了。”  
还在念高中的佐助同学面无表情地说，他不着痕迹地挪了下屁股，试图远离自家神志不清的废柴叔叔，结果却被对方死死揪住衣袖，动弹不得。无奈之下只得选择曲线救国，一直插在外衣口袋里的右手划亮手机迅速盲打了几个词，抽空侧过脸瞥了一眼在收信人列表挑了个熟悉的名字摁了发送。  
“你都不问问我然后怎么了吗！说好的爱的一族呢！！这个残酷的世界还是毁灭掉算啦！！！”带土凄凄惨惨地哀嚎起来，引得附近坐着的一圈客人连连侧目。  
“哦。”感觉十七年的脸皮都在此刻被迫牵连着丢光了的佐助同学不太高兴地抿了抿唇，“……然后呢？”  
“然后……哼哼哼……”带土用力地捶了一下桌子，力道大得几乎要把手里的玻璃杯震碎，“然后老子就把他给上了！”  
“……Excuse me？”  
“是他不好在先！谁让他、嗝……有事没事就撩我玩儿……大冬天的还穿那么少是想露给谁看啊！”习惯性无视小侄子翻白眼的动作，带土说着说着不由得也有些窝火，“简直不知廉耻！水性杨花！放浪形骸！招蜂引蝶！勾三搭四！人尽可夫！”  
“成语说得还挺溜。”佐助一脸冷漠，“你这么想卡卡西他知道吗。”  
“谁管他知不知道啊！他不也早知道老子是、嗝……是个直的吗！宇智波家唯一的直男啊！”带土继续口齿不清地骂道，“但他这个弯成蚊香似的废物不也一天到晚来勾引我吗！老虎不发威把老子当病猫……嗝……不日死他第二天就能给你上房揭瓦！”  
“哦。”  
“你这臭小子除了‘哦’之外能不能给点其他反应？？？”  
“所以你把卡卡西日死了？”佐助不咸不淡地转移话题道，一边在心底倒数着时间。短信早就已经发送成功了，估计再过不久就会有人上门接收眼前这个中年酒鬼。  
“应该没有吧……”带土的脑海里渐渐浮现出下午那一幕幕不堪的回忆，本因酒气上冲显得通红一片的脸色忽然变得有些难看起来，“我醒来后就赶紧从他家逃走了……在这儿泡了一个晚上……记忆里插进去的时候笨卡卡好像很疼的样子……”  
“哦，传说中的拔屌无情。”佐助一脸住口我不想再跟你们这种肮脏的大人讲话的表情。  
带土被自家小侄子光明正大的鄙视眼神剜得简直无地自容，偏又放不下尊严承认自己的错误之处以及对某人身体状况的忧虑之情，只得化作一滩烂泥软绵绵地糊在桌子上，伤伤心心地假哭道：“怎么办……万一那家伙不行了……我、我他妈也不要做人了……”  
“——托你的福，我还没断气哦，带土。”  
背后悠悠然传来的熟悉嗓音打破了带土满腹的惆怅，脑子还是混沌一片的他还没反应过来发生了什么，旁边的佐助倒是利索地站起身让出了位置，一边略带不满地朝带土身后瞪了一眼：“太慢了，卡卡西。”  
闻言旗木先生只是好脾气地笑弯了眉眼，继而缓缓伸出一只手按在下意识想跟着起身的宇智波先生肩上，礼貌地强制后者继续坐着。他的声音在带土耳边轻柔地响起，宛若精灵温和的低语：“抱歉抱歉~刚才不小心在人生的大道上迷路了~”

 

 

\- No w h e r e - 

 

 

十三个小时前。  
天阴沉得几乎要掉下来，漫天飞雪卷着冷冽的寒风吹向四面八方，行人走在路上一不小心就会被飘来的雪花糊住眼睛。戴了副白色口罩的旗木卡卡西把脸藏进颈边裹着的白色围巾里，一手提着个塑料袋，里头装着便利店刚买的食物，另一只手撑着把黑伞，尽可能遮挡一下叫嚣着迎面扑来的风雪。  
便利店与他租住的公寓只隔了一条街，卡卡西穿过没什么车辆经过的马路正准备回家，眼角余光却扫见公寓旁边竖立着的路灯底下似乎蹲着个十分眼熟的人。卡卡西眯起眼睛细看了几秒，确认了那人正是前几个礼拜刚刚回国、与他阔别了十多年如今才再度重逢的昔日同窗宇智波带土。  
对方乱糟糟的黑色短发上已经落了一小堆雪，被风刮得通红的脸似乎是在生气的样子，右半边脸上布满的伤疤看起来好像更狰狞了。修身穿着的米黄色大衣随意地敞开，露出里头打底的深紫色高领毛衣，风衣下摆被吹得猎猎作响，一副不畏严寒放荡不羁的潇洒做派。  
卡卡西隔着几步之遥与带土默默对视了两分钟，最后还是受不住这糟糕天气的摧残，率先扭过头抬腿就往公寓里走。后者愣了下才反应过来卡卡西无视他走远的行为，连忙怒气冲冲地追了上去，在银发男人转身踏上拐角的楼梯之前一把扯过对方的手臂，用力把人推到了墙边堵住。装着食物的塑料袋一下子没抓稳，“啪嗒”一声摔落在地上。  
“——旗木卡卡西你他妈再跑试试？！”  
半是恐吓半是训斥的指责钻进卡卡西耳中，他只好神色漠然地抬起头，看着挡在自己身前的黑发男人，看着对方与自己记忆中某个少年略有差异的面容，抿紧了藏在口罩后的薄唇，一言不发。带土右半边脸上的可怖伤痕刺痛了他的视线，扰乱了他的心弦，他面上的表情却没有流露出丝毫动摇的迹象。  
一股醉醺醺的酒气蛮不讲理地入侵了卡卡西的嗅觉，他终于发现眼前这位熟悉的陌生人大约是喝高了。  
“好久不见，有何贵干？”卡卡西柔声道，问候的话语说的规规矩矩，里头却是满满当当的疏离。  
带土逼近卡卡西被口罩遮挡了大半的俊脸，开门见山地质问：“你为什么要拒绝琳的告白……你明知道她从以前开始就……你知不知道你这么做会伤了她的心啊？！”  
我知道。那你知不知道自己在某个时候也曾伤了谁的心？卡卡西一双死鱼眼仍是懒洋洋地半睁着，他的声音里捎着一丝嘲讽的笑意：“所以？”  
“你知不知道她有多么喜欢你这混蛋啊！琳明明是那么温柔善良的女孩子……”卡卡西漫不经心的态度刺激了带土，让他开始口不择言起来，“她到底哪一点配不上你了？你为什么就不能喜欢她啊！”  
“琳确实很好，作为朋友的话。”卡卡西转开目光看向旁边的楼梯间，轻声细语反问道：“但我跟女性是没有可能在一起的，不管过去多少年都一样，你还不明白吗，带土？”  
性向这种东西，有时候并不是人类自身可以决定的事情。本来世间诸事大多都是无可奈何的，你没法抗拒，强行掩盖住伤口只会引发更深刻的痛楚。卡卡西觉得自己好似也被带土身上的酒味传染了，他有点控制不住自己的思绪。他忍不住想眼前这人为什么总是如此任性又残忍，为什么总是可以轻而易举撩动他的心火，为什么总是随随便便就能让他感到难过……  
话不投机半句多。  
卡卡西强制自己回过神来，事到如今他已经没有什么好说的了。带土曾经是他跨不过去的一道坎，也许以后也还会一直是，但至少此时此刻他并不想继续跟神志不清的对方在这儿纠缠。  
“你喝多了，赶快回去醒醒酒吧。”  
卡卡西秉持着人道主义精神好心提醒了一句，一边伸手试图推开黑发青年，方便弯腰捡起刚才不小心松手弄掉了的塑料袋，一边温和地与对方辞别：“没其他事的话，我先走了。”  
“你不准走！！！”  
带土激动地大声叫嚷开来，活似头被激怒了的野兽。他伸手撑在墙上，将卡卡西困在自己的双臂之间，好像这么做就能阻止什么，他的目光对上卡卡西略微带着一点儿不悦的眼神，却依旧毫无退缩之意。  
“我没允许，你哪里都不准去！”  
“……凭什么？”  
卡卡西气极反笑，他冷冷地盯着带土因为过分激动而显得通红一片的双眼，平静地重复了一遍：“你凭什么？”  
我也没允许，可你当年还不是一样在我的世界里消失了。  
带土动了动嘴唇，却说不出一句反驳的话语，似乎被酒精侵蚀了的脑子已经不堪重负，有些转不过弯来。他恶狠狠地瞪着眼前那个色素淡薄的银发男人，瞪着对方脸上冷得仿佛跟外头风雪一般的神情，瞪着对方左眼那道已经变得极浅的条状伤痕，好像要把卡卡西整个人都给瞪出个大窟窿来。  
“——凭我是宇智波带土？”然后他说。  
“哈……”  
卡卡西低笑着轻轻摇了摇头，忽然伸手扯掉自己脸上戴着的白色口罩，继而用另一只手迅速捏住带土的下颌，趁黑发青年还未来得及做出反应便猛地往前凑去，近乎蛮横地咬上了对方的嘴唇。

 

 

 

等到带土的脑子稍微回过神来时，他发现自己正仰面躺在沙发上，双手被一条围巾绑得紧紧的，还他妈打了个死结。  
大概是被卡卡西给拐带回家了吧……带土觉得自己有点儿晕乎乎的，晃了晃脑袋才四处张望起来。卡卡西住的地方看着就像是间普通的单身公寓，室内装潢简单朴素，冷冷清清的，好似没什么生活的气息。花纹单调的窗帘重重遮挡住通往阳台的落地窗户，外头本就阴沉的天气更透不进什么光线来，倒显得屋内昏暗极了。  
带土破皮了的嘴角还在隐隐作痛，他隐约记得似乎是被卡卡西咬的，接着他好像又被卡卡西亲了一下，然后他们就在楼梯间莫名其妙地开始接吻。  
这怎么可能呢？带土心里还有点儿不可置信，他该不会是酒喝多了产生了幻觉吧？或者说他其实是在一个荒诞的虚假世界里？其实他还没有回国，琳还没有跟卡卡西告白而卡卡西也没拒绝琳的心意，他也不会因此出现在卡卡西家楼下……随后的一切也都不会发生。  
“——醒了？”  
一个声音幽幽地打断了带土的沉思，带土抬眼一瞅，然后就看见那声音的主人正跨坐在他身上，垂下头颅懒洋洋地与他对视。  
“你、你想干嘛？！”带土慌慌张张地开口，一边如同一条被蛛网缠住的虫子努力挣扎起来，却又不敢动得太厉害，以免把骑在他身上的那个银发男人给颠下沙发，简直不能更麻烦。  
卡卡西只是低头静静地看着带土，长久地注视着，脸上一闪而过的神情里糅杂了些许无奈、焦虑以及不甘，似乎还带了点孤注一掷。  
带土看见卡卡西朝他伸出左手，缓慢地覆在他满是疤痕的右脸上，卡卡西的指尖刚好触碰到带土条件反射闭上了的右眼，柔软的掌心传来的温度却太凉了，好似寒冬腊月里至冰的一滴水。  
卡卡西抚摸着黑发青年脸上每一道深深浅浅的疤痕，仔仔细细，小心翼翼，仿佛手中触碰着的是他不愿惊醒的一场旧梦。时间转眼如流水，身下这人当初满脸是血的凄惨模样仍历历在目，那些画面盘桓在他的记忆里鲜明的好像从来都不曾褪色。  
宇智波带土救了旗木卡卡西一命的同时也走进了他心底，可卡卡西还没明白自己对带土的感情到底是感激是愧疚亦或者是别的什么，对方便随家人出国治疗远走天涯，从此一别经年，再无联系。他本来也打算要把年少时诞生的这份懵懂迷茫束之高阁沉进湖底，他本来就已经准备要放弃曾经念念不忘的那段往昔，可偏偏眼前这罪魁祸首始终不肯消停，所以他还能怎么办呢？  
为什么这祸害事到如今还要回来？  
“你……你干嘛露出这么伤脑筋的表情，明明受害人是我好吗？！”一直被卡卡西骑在身下放置play的宇智波先生不高兴了，那双十分有宇智波家特色的大眼睛委屈得简直要滴出血来。  
对此旗木先生的回应是伸出另一只手一把掀起了身下人的高领毛衣，自下而上地一路扯到胸口，露出原本衣服包裹着的一大片精悍肌肉。  
“？？？？？”  
面对身下一脸懵逼的带土卡卡西依旧十分淡定，他似笑非笑地将手从带土脸上缓慢往下滑，半是暧昧半是挑衅地辗转过带土的脖子、喉结和锁骨，越过衣物堆折起的褶皱，掌心贴着带土的胸口继续往下游走，然后流连于对方的腹肌处，似乎随时都要往下进攻。温柔又色情。  
“……救命之恩无以为报，只好以身相许。”  
卡卡西垂着眼帘温和地看着身下的黑发青年，一边吐露出与脸上表情完全是两回事的重磅话语，低沉的声线里听不出喜怒哀乐，态度淡然得仿佛他只是在问候对方今天吃饱了没。  
带土的神经早就被卡卡西那只四处点火的爪子挠得快爆血管了，听见对方嘴里说的那番胡话后心里更是掀起了滔天巨浪，几乎要把他自己所剩不多的理智全都浇灭。  
“你这是在恩将仇报！”带土绞尽脑汁后也只能扔出这么一句不痛不痒的指责，试图阻止卡卡西抽疯了一般的乱来行径。  
“哪能呢，我真想恩将仇报的话早就弄死你了。”卡卡西轻快地笑了一下，还是一副温温柔柔的样子，见带土憋红了脸心里那点扭曲的感情似乎也变得舒畅了些许。  
他按在带土肚子上的手又开始动了，无视对方脸上流露出的那股子惊慌失措愈演愈烈，径自往下探进了带土的裤子里，摸上他原以为自己一辈子都不会主动触碰的地方。他看着震惊得暂时凝固了所有动作的黑发青年，笑得一派纯良：“来嘛英雄~”  
“……住、住手啊！不要以为你长得好看就可以对老子为所欲为简直叔可忍婶婶都不能忍！”带土僵硬了一下便迅速干嚎起来，努力上演一出魔音穿耳的戏码，被卡卡西隔着内裤触碰着的部位非常听话地传来一阵让他濒临绝望的感觉，“你够了啊旗木卡卡西，赶紧给老子住手！再脱老子裤子我就、不不不不不别撸杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你上了你——”  
“撕拉”一声突兀地响起，像是有什么编织物被撕裂了的声音。卡卡西迷惑地抬眼朝声源处一看，发现带土竟然用蛮力把他之前打了个死结绑紧了的围巾给直接扯断成了两截。  
“你——”  
惊讶的话还没来得及说完，卡卡西便被人掐着脖子反扑着向后倒在沙发上，脊背重重撞上了沙发垫。  
“你不要后悔，卡卡西……”  
反击成功的带土恼火地用力压制住身下似乎还想要挣扎的旗木先生，脸上的热度虽然还未完全褪去，声音却是异常的冷静。他维持着伸手掐住卡卡西颈部的姿势，慢慢地俯身逼近银发男人，带着一丝放弃思考的决绝表情，一点点凑近对方抿紧了的薄唇。  
“……是你先惹我的。”  
然后恶狠狠地吻了上去。

 

 

 

酒吧的某个角落里显得异常的安静。  
第二天还要和小伙伴出去玩的佐助同学迫不及待地把自家叔叔丢给迟到的垃圾回收人后，转眼便脚底抹油般溜得没影儿了。卡卡西脸上仍是那副似笑非笑的淡定表情，他轻巧地在佐助原来的位置上坐下，见带土还是浑身僵硬的样子也懒得开口搭话，只是神色自如地取过带土跟前搁着的酒杯慢慢小酌起来。  
僵持了一会儿最后还是带土率先忍不住打破沉默。  
“你、你为什么会来这里？！”  
带土努力让自己说话不要咬到舌头，虽然他的脸皮在家里算是挺厚的那个，但刚刚说完坏话的对象此刻就明晃晃地坐在旁边，他还是会觉得有点儿不好意思。  
“我为什么不能来？”卡卡西反问道，一边继续将酒杯里的液体灌进喉咙。  
喉结随着吞咽的动作细微地上下滑动，在酒吧光线昏暗的环境渲染下，看得带土忍不住两眼发直。不知道为什么他忽然就觉得有些不自在，甚至连喉咙好像也跟着隐隐发痒起来，大概是想喝酒了……妈的，口干舌燥的带土本想伸手去摸自己那杯酒，结果却想起那玩意儿早就被旁边的银发男人雀占鸠巢了。  
带土想起之前和小侄子的谈话内容，眼神下意识就往卡卡西下半身扫去，他斟酌着用词，试图让自己的话听起来不那么混账：“你、你的身体……那个……那啥……没、没事儿吧？”  
“几个小时没见你怎么变口吃了。”卡卡西戏谑地笑笑，眼见着带土的脸色越来越羞愤，连忙收敛了些许调侃的态度，恢复成平日里温温柔柔的样子接着道，“没事，你不用担心。”  
带土在心底悄悄地松了口气。  
“反正不就是被男人操一下吗，我还没那么脆弱到连这点小事都承受不了。”卡卡西补充道。  
“……”  
带土觉得自己心里好似有两个小人在打擂台。  
一个白色的小人劝说着让他赶紧跟卡卡西道歉，毕竟作为施暴者的人是自己；另一个黑色的小人却是怂恿他应该让卡卡西跟自己道歉，因为最初的开端，明明就是卡卡西先犯贱引诱他的啊……擂台赛进行得水深火热难分难解，带土的脑容量几乎要被此占据了大半，他的视线仍系在卡卡西身上，眼神却已经放空了，脸上纠结的表情再次凝固了，看起来有点儿傻。  
“带土？”卡卡西也察觉到了带土的异常，他转过脸看向身旁的黑发青年，一边伸出左手在后者眼前晃了晃，一边有些紧张兮兮地软声安抚道：“真的没关系哦，你不必介怀啊。真要深究……是我该和你说声抱歉才对。你可以……不，你应该把下午的记忆都格式化，都忘掉好吗？就当我们之间什么事都没有发生——”  
“为什么？”带土猛地捉住卡卡西在自己眼前晃荡的手腕，低沉的嗓音听起来有些阴冷。他抬眼盯着稍微被吓了一跳、脸上露出轻微讶异表情的银发男人，紧扣着对方手腕的力道愈来愈大，“为什么是你道歉？为什么你要跟我道歉？！”  
卡卡西有点不太明白带土突然暴起的缘由，所以只好轻皱着眉，朝对方投去满是疑惑的目光。  
“……可是，让你有了不好的回忆，是我的过错不是吗？”卡卡西尽可能温和地与带土好言解释，眉眼间却流露出一丝无奈，他苦笑着说，“所以我应该跟你说声抱歉呀，明知道你是喜欢女孩子的……是我咎由自取。”  
“你后悔了？”带土冷声问，扣着卡卡西手腕的力道重得几乎可以捏碎卡卡西的骨头，他脸上露出一种既伤心又愤怒的表情，宇智波一族的招牌大眼睛睁得圆圆的，眉间却皱成了山川。  
“你想反悔吗卡卡西？明明说好了……”带土停顿了一下，又转回最初质问的话题，“你是后悔了吗？你不要我了？？？”  
“不是，那个什么，你先冷静点听我讲……”卡卡西简直有口难辩，手腕被捏得仿佛可以听见骨头在哭泣，他想缩回自己的手，奈何比力气他总是略输眼前这中年酒鬼一筹。  
“我不听！”带土趁着酒兴发起疯来后比平常更不听人话了，他摆出一副像是受了极大伤害的姿态，委屈地瞪着卡卡西瞧，“你这个始乱终弃的死基佬简直就是人形垃圾！天地不容！禽兽不如！”  
“……”卡卡西被这莫名其妙的指责噎了一下，无辜地眨了眨眼睛后才缓缓轻笑开来，“拜托，被操的人是我好吗？”  
带土干脆破罐子破摔：“不管！老子不要做人啦！你要负责！”  
“我倒是想负责啊……”卡卡西有些无奈地叹息道，他伸手覆在带土仍捉着自己的手背上，掌心柔软却微凉。他看着带土的眼睛，弯起的嘴角带着笑意，声音里却多了一分苦涩，“但我们需要谈一谈，在你真正清醒之后，好吗？”  
“……你觉得我喝醉了？”带土反问道，“我怎么可能会醉？宇智波家的男人向来都是千杯不醉的！”  
“会这么讲就证明你真的醉了。”卡卡西抬头眺望了一眼酒吧墙壁上悬着的挂钟，时针都快走到凌晨三点半了。他又将视线转到带土脸上，温和地说：“要不要去我家睡一会儿？等你歇完了，我们再继续谈一谈，好不好？”  
带土依旧睁着圆圆的黑眼睛瞪着他。  
“……嗯，或者我送你回宇智波宅好了。”卡卡西无奈地垂下眼帘，语气里含着些微担忧，“拜托了，让我送你回去吧……”  
“走吧。”带土终于松开了一直紧握住的卡卡西的手腕，摇摇晃晃地站起身来，“去你家。”

 

 

 

时至深夜，厚重的窗帘筑起了坚不可摧的城墙，将外界一切光源悉数阻隔。如果不开灯的话，卡卡西住的地方简直可以说是昏暗得伸手不见五指。  
带土匆匆洗了个热水澡，赤着膊离开浴室时顺手牵了条不属于自己的毛巾边走边擦头发。一股清新的薄荷味迅速入侵了他的鼻腔，渐渐渗透他的嗅觉，慢慢和他的呼吸融合在一起。他忽然有点不太能分辨那个味道到底来自哪里。  
卡卡西背对着他，正弯着腰将被褥铺开在沙发上，枕头搁在沙发一角，长过沙发垫的部分软软地往下沉。带土停下脚步，鬼使神差地忽然就想起了下午他们在那座沙发上干的那件浑事。他记得卡卡西射出的东西似乎溅到沙发了，也不晓得他走掉之后卡卡西起来清理过没有……不不不不不快住脑，不能再想下去了，带土使劲用毛巾揉搓起头发来，试图把自己的脑袋也一并揉掉。  
身后的动作那么大，卡卡西自然也注意到了。他略微侧过身瞄了带土一眼，见后者只穿了条睡裤，便有些不满地轻皱起眉来：“……不是给你拿了套干净的睡衣吗，怎么不穿上再出来？着凉了感冒的话就不好了。”  
颇有点儿抱怨的意味。  
带土觉得自己的脑子还是有点糊，一时顺口便回了句：“我习惯裸睡。”  
“……”  
卡卡西沉默了两秒，很快又叹了口气，接着才伸手给带土指了指自己的房间，“你是客人，今晚先将就一下睡我的床吧。”  
睡你的床怎么会是将就？带土听见自己脑海里忽然冒出来的声音这么说，但他犹豫了片刻还是抿了抿嘴唇，算是默认了卡卡西的安排。他有点想问卡卡西下午刚被折腾完晚上就去睡沙发腰没问题么，有点想跟卡卡西说你不需要这么照顾我老子是客人睡沙发才正常你赶紧滚回床上睡，可他到底什么声音也没能发出来。  
带土看见卡卡西安安静静地坐在沙发上，似乎是在等他回房间后再起身去关灯。  
“……怎么了？”大约是被盯得有些尴尬了，卡卡西只得抬眼对上黑发青年那道不容忽视的审度目光。  
带土的脑海里蓦地浮现出卡卡西下午被他摁倒在沙发上操的样子。卡卡西脸色惨白、神情悲戚，好像还压着嗓子不停地和他道歉，喊他的名字，絮絮叨叨地说什么对不起让你恶心了，说为什么你要回来，说为什么你当初要走，说为什么你擅自消失又出现还能觉得我可以继续无动于衷……然而他当时有点神志不清所以最终也没听进去多少。  
过去的卡卡西和现在的卡卡西在带土眼前重叠，他站在原地不受控制地晃了晃身，太阳穴忽然有点儿隐隐作痛。大概是饮酒过量的后遗症。  
“……晚安。”无视卡卡西隐含探究的眼神，带土扔下这句话就转身朝对方的房间大步走去，等他粗鲁地关上房门后，才听见外头隐隐传来细微的一声“啪嗒”，估计是卡卡西关掉客厅的电源了。  
带土没不解风情地特意去开房间的灯，他在黑暗中摸索着慢慢靠近卡卡西的双人床，半开着的窗户离床很近，银霜般的月光柔和地流淌进来，流到了窗前的书桌一角。带土这才发现外头不知不觉竟停了雪。  
借着不算明亮的月色，带土看见卡卡西的书桌收拾得十分干净整洁，充满了那家伙的个人特色。接着一个巴掌大的、被反扣在桌面上的矩形相框勾住了带土的视线，他不由自主地伸手翻开一看，然后发现老旧相框里装着一张陈年照片，被定格了的四张脸熟悉又陌生，神态各异地被机器记录成了永恒不变的画面。  
那是他们还在念书时被水门老师起哄着一起拍的合照，也是他们几个人至今唯一的合照。十多年的光阴忽然匆匆倒退，他的耳边好像还能清晰听见当时琳那阵轻柔娇俏的笑声，还有自己与卡卡西幼稚无比的斗嘴内容。  
也许带土一直不想承认的是，从很早以前开始，他的心底其实进驻的并不只有琳一人。  
对当时的自己而言，野原琳是引导他向善的光，是他的胜利女神；而旗木卡卡西则是他的憧憬，是他想要赢过的目标，是他面上假装不屑、心里却早已承认了分量的对象。他想保护他们，珍惜他们，尽自己所能，希望他们未来的人生可以一切完满、幸福安康。  
所以当意外发生时，带土下意识就选择了代替卡卡西被埋在那片突然倒塌的建筑物下。卡卡西很好，卡卡西的命比他更值得活下去，他希望卡卡西之后可以替他照顾琳，被淹没在瓦砾堆底下奄奄一息的时候他还在一厢情愿地想着诸如此类的愚蠢事情。就算后来被他们家老祖宗强制送往外国治疗时，带土也依然期盼着卡卡西和琳可以继续安然无恙、和和美美地度过他们的一生，哪怕从此不再有自己的位置。  
带土一直以为自己潜意识里是希望琳可以和卡卡西在一起的。才子佳人，正是般配。只要他们两个可以在一起，那么他就不会失去他们之中的任何一个了。  
他以为自己离开故土那么多年，卡卡西应该早就和琳结婚生子了才对，尽管心里留存着一股莫名其妙的不甘，但作为故友他绝对会为他们送上最真挚的祝福。所以当他得知琳的告白被卡卡西用难堪的理由无情拒绝之后，他心中的那股不甘迅速壮大起来，被满腹私欲来回浇灌，终于变异成了熊熊燃烧的燎原怒火。  
窗外的月光凉薄如初见之时，安然流淌在夜幕中，静谧得如同一汪沉落人间的银色长河。带土盖上了手里的老旧相框，将其还原至自己拿起之前的模样，他愣愣地望着窗外的景色，忽然就觉得那如霜般的澄澈月光与外头睡着的某个银发男人非常的相衬。  
倘若月神也能拥有人类的形态，带土想，或许就会是卡卡西那样的感觉吧。

 

 

 

第二天带土睁开眼睛时，窗外已经天光大亮了。他随手摸过床头柜上搁着的闹钟一看，好样的，这都快下午一点了。  
扯开被自己糟糕睡相蹂躏得皱巴巴的被子，带土匆匆跳下床套了件卡卡西的长袖卫衣，准备去找衣服的主人顺便洗漱，打开房门后他在屋里溜达了一圈，发现竟没有看见某个废物的身影，带土撇撇嘴只好乖乖先滚去浴室把自己收拾干净。  
房子的主人贴心地在洗漱台上放了新的牙刷和漱口杯，带土也不客气，利索地拆掉包装挤了薄荷味的牙膏就开始刷牙。没多久外边便传来了钥匙转动开门的声响，带土含着牙膏泡沫转头望去，果然是卡卡西回来了。  
拎着个便利店袋子关好门的卡卡西也看见带土了，略微朝后者点了点头就往客厅里走去，见状带土连忙加快捣鼓的速度，刷完牙随随便便洗了把脸也跟着踏出了浴室。  
带土昨晚仔细考虑了很多事情，准备起床后再跟卡卡西个垃圾算总账，虽然想着想着后面就睡过去了，但并不妨碍他现在继续昨晚未完的谈判。沙发上原本铺着的被褥早就收好了，带土见卡卡西施施然落座，便也一屁股坐到了对方身边。  
“肚子饿了吧，你要吃三明治还是汉堡？”卡卡西边说边从放在茶几上的便利店袋子里翻出两个速食食品，体贴地让带土先选。  
“肉多的那个。”带土秒答。  
卡卡西便把汉堡塞进带土手里，然后才拆开剩下的三明治包装纸斯斯文文地开吃，带土紧随其后。吃到一半带土忽然反应过来，他原本不是要找卡卡西谈判的吗，为什么突然就跟对方共进午餐起来了？？！  
想到这点带土酝酿了几秒，假装不经意地转过头去看旁边的银发男人：“喂，卡卡西……”  
“吃东西的时候不要讲话。”  
“哦。”  
还没来得及掀起的滔天战意瞬间熄了火，带土只好把脸转回去嘴巴一张一合继续嚼嚼嚼。  
……等等，老子为什么要这么听话？？？等手里的汉堡全部解决完后带土才幡然醒悟过来好像有哪里不太对，末了他又在心里自我安慰起来：不是老子傻逼太容易被人牵着鼻子走，实在是敌军太奸诈狡猾，防不胜防啊！对对对，肯定是这样！  
那边厢的旗木先生也搞定了自己的午餐，顺手捡走带土还捏在手里攒紧了的包装纸，与自己的那份一起扔进了不远处的垃圾桶中。  
“好了，现在我们可以谈谈了。”卡卡西上半身微微往前倾去，手肘撑在分开的双膝上，手指闲闲交握着。他的声音温和得如同一泓平静的池水，似乎已经没有什么事情可以将水面撩出波澜。  
“我先说！”带土不等卡卡西回答便擅自打开了话匣子，“你为什么要拒绝琳的告白？！”  
“……”卡卡西愣了愣，接着才特别无力地长叹一声，认真道：“我以为昨天已经跟你讲得很清楚了？我没办法接受琳的心意，以后也不会有这个可能。”  
“为什么？”带土不满地皱起眉来，自作主张地给卡卡西找起了理由，“你，你是不是嫌弃琳看着没你白？可她那是正常女孩子的肤色好不好，是你这废物太白了而已！”  
卡卡西没忍住翻了个白眼，继而无奈地叹息道：“我没那么想过。”  
“那你难道是喜欢比自己小很多的女孩子？你嫌弃琳年纪大了？信不信老子揍你啊！”带土说着就要卷起袖子。  
“不，跟年龄没关系。”卡卡西对带土那迷之脑回路绝望了，只好侧过脸看向对方，“这辈子我跟任何女性都不会有可能，因为我不喜欢女人，你明白这是什么意思吗，带土？”  
带土眨了眨眼，不太确定地道：“呃，你不能接受琳是因为你不喜欢女孩子……所以只要琳是男孩子的话就没问题了？”  
“……”卡卡西伸手扶住额角，有些脱力地怂着肩膀，“你到底为什么非得把我和琳扯一块儿呀，我只把琳当朋友，跟她性别无关。”  
“因为你们对我很重……”带土顿了顿，决定换个说法，“因为我觉得你们很般配！琳从小就那么喜欢你，如果你也可以喜欢她的话，这个世界就完美了啊！”  
“但那个世界没有你。”卡卡西低声说，“再完美也不是我想要的。”  
带土忽然愣住了，一时竟说不出话来。卡卡西将视线转回自己交握的手中，声音干涩得好像枯竭龟裂了的河床：“而且你……喜欢琳吧，把她推到我身边也没关系吗？”  
“我知道琳不喜欢我，她只喜欢你，从以前就喜欢了。所以我……我只是希望琳可以得到幸福。”带土依旧皱着眉，有些犹豫地接着道，“我也希望卡卡西你可以得到幸福。”  
“可我和琳在一起的话，我和她都不会幸福了。”卡卡西说，“你知道喜欢一个不喜欢自己的人的痛苦吧，难道你想琳和一个不爱她的男人度过余生吗？”  
“……不想。”带土垂下眼帘，心里总觉得有点儿惆怅，他难过地继续说：“她明明那么好，你其实也挺好的……所以你为什么不肯稍微喜欢一下琳呢？”  
卡卡西闭上眼，用几不可闻的声音直接摊牌：“因为我喜欢你。”  
“什么？”声音太低了，带土压根没听清，他便伸手掰过卡卡西的肩膀，强制后者的双眼对上自己的视线，“你再说一遍？”  
“我说我喜欢你，我爱你，即使当初你突然销声匿迹后也一样，也许这辈子我都没办法忘记你，满意了吗？”卡卡西脸上露出的笑容比哭还难看，他看着眼前再次愣住了表情的黑发青年，努力保持语气里的镇定和平静，“我知道你从小就不喜欢我……甚至可能还挺讨厌我。我是个变态真是对不起啊，让你觉得恶心了也是没办法——”  
“你知道个屁啊！”带土的脑子被卡卡西刚才的爆炸性发言震惊得几乎要系统瘫痪，思绪一片混乱，只是本能地打断了对方的话头，“我怎么可能讨厌你啦！就算你喜欢男人又怎样，我也喜欢你啊！难道我也是变态吗？！”  
“……不，你等等。”卡卡西愣了愣，心跳不由自主地因为刚才带土的话语而隐隐雀跃起来，他有些难以置信地看着带土的眼睛，“那个，你不是……喜欢琳吗？”  
“是啊！你和琳我都喜欢，不行吗？！”带土倒是一副理直气壮的样子。  
“你对我和琳的那份‘喜欢’，是一样的吗？”卡卡西忽然冷静下来了，他伸手摸索上带土的左脸，指腹贴着那几道疤痕缓慢而温柔地摩挲起来，“你也会想对琳做，昨天跟我做过的那种事吗，带土？”  
“怎怎怎怎怎么可能啊！女孩子可是要好好保护起来的珍宝啊！怎么能对琳做那种事呢？！”带土被卡卡西的话语引导得又一遍回想起昨天在这沙发上发生的往事，脸皮不受控制地滚烫一片，热度都快攀上耳朵了。  
“那你为什么可以对我做那些事呢，带土？”卡卡西伸手按在带土胸前，稍一用力把人往后一推，抵在沙发椅背上，他趁机跨坐在带土的大腿上，略微弓起脊背，低下头凑近带土因为惊讶而显得神情呆滞的脸，“因为我不会被玩坏，所以可以随便做也没关系吗？”  
“不、不是的……”带土浑身僵硬起来，有点儿想去扶住卡卡西的腰，却又不敢真的动手。他有些委屈地眨了眨眼，不太高兴地对上卡卡西意味深长的目光，“明明当时是你先撩我的……”  
“只要被撩就能把别人给上了啊，不管是谁都可以吗？”卡卡西轻笑两声，“说好的宇智波家唯一的直男呢。”  
带土不满地反驳道：“才不是谁都可以呢！老子对其他人又没兴趣，能撩到我的只有你而已！”  
卡卡西静静地看着眼前的黑发青年，拇指轻缓地抚过对方的唇瓣，仔细地勾勒着唇线，接着忽然凑过脸去，蜻蜓点水般亲了亲带土的嘴角。  
“会觉得恶心吗？”卡卡西问。  
“不，不会……”带土面色潮红，不由自主地加快了眨眼的频率。  
于是卡卡西便得寸进尺起来，他依次亲过带土的额头、皱起的眉间、高挺的鼻梁、甚至是右唇上的疤痕，末了还抓过带土的左手，戏谑又挑逗地笑着吻了吻后者的指尖。  
“这样呢？”卡卡西继续问。  
带土面红耳赤着完全说不出话来了。  
他看着卡卡西一副游刃有余的样子，本就混沌一片的脑子更是不甚清醒了。他想眼前这垃圾为什么笑起来会这么好看，好像随随便便就能把别人的魂儿都勾走。他想卡卡西明知道自己不堪撩拨为什么还要明知故犯，是不是又想像昨天那样被自己侵犯。他想卡卡西是不是有哪里坏掉了，不然为什么会对自己做这种类似调情般的动作……  
他想起卡卡西之前说过的话，卡卡西说喜欢他，卡卡西说爱他，卡卡西说就算他消失了这辈子也不会忘记他……带土忽然就有点儿想哭，某种莫名其妙无法言说的复杂情绪一下子涌上心头，几乎要化成实体溢出他的眼眶。他想他大概是觉得开心的，却又不知道自己为什么开心，他只能睁圆了双眼，呆呆地看着眼前那个笑得温温柔柔的银发男人，生怕自己一眨眼对方就会灰飞烟灭。  
“你昨天说过要以身相许的。”最后带土委屈地扁扁嘴，一边放弃治疗般伸手绕过卡卡西的腰，把人圈在自己的双臂之间，一边将脸埋在后者胸前，声音被衣物阻隔，听起来有些含糊不清：“你不能说话不算话。”  
卡卡西摸摸带土的脑袋，掌心触碰到的是对方与自己不一样、有些偏硬的发质，他试探道：“我是无所谓……但你呢，在清醒的状态下，对着我也能硬起来吗？”  
“我也不能确定……”带土想了想，突然一把掐住卡卡西的腰，把人往上一抬顺势扛在了右肩上，无视对方惊慌失措的挣扎，径自下了沙发朝房间走去。  
“但咱们试一试不就知道了吗？”带土总结陈词道。

 

 

 

战场迅速转移到了床上。  
带土把卡卡西扔在乱糟糟的被褥上，一时心里也有些惆怅。昨天顺势而为上了卡卡西的时候他的脑子还不太明白，在他施暴的过程中酒精发挥了极大作用，浑浑噩噩的不知不觉就把人给吃干抹净了，于是眼下当他稍微算是神志清醒地面对着卡卡西时，忽然就觉得有点儿手足无措起来。  
最后带土还是决定做一个不耻下问的好孩子，他一本正经地跪坐在床上，与懒洋洋地随便曲起腿坐着的卡卡西四目相对，他努力压抑住心底不断往脑门冲去的那股燥热感，有些害羞地开口道：“……呃，那个，所以我现在要做什么？”  
卡卡西笑了笑，十分体贴地说：“什么都不用做，我来就好。”  
然后伸手按住带土的肩膀用力一推，等带土被惯性推着往后仰倒差点坐不稳时才缓缓欺身前去，脸凑近带土的下半身，用牙齿磨磨蹭蹭地去咬带土睡裤的裤腰。带土被卡卡西这么一搞整个人都懵逼了，一时不知该做出什么反应，下意识便伸手捂住了卡卡西的嘴巴，阻止对方进一步动作，一边口齿不清地问：“你，你难道是要……那个，舔，舔我的那啥吗？！”  
卡卡西没说话，就着这个姿势伸出舌头舔了一下带土的掌心。湿润柔软的触感经由掌心瞬间传递至带土的脑海里，激得他一下子就抽回了自己的爪子，心尖似是被一簇羽毛颤颤巍巍地撩了几下，酥酥痒痒的，让他忍不住想将自己那颗烦人的心挖出来好好挠两把。  
卡卡西无视自个儿在那里瞎激动的带土，伸手直接扯开带土的睡裤，隔着内裤优哉游哉地舔上了对方的老二。唾液把那层薄薄的布料打湿了，卡卡西嘴里隔着衣物含着带土的命根子，恍惚中有两秒竟觉得自己其实是在吃内裤。虽然他这是第一次给人口交，但卡卡西好歹也是浸淫《亲热天堂》等18X刊物多年的成年人，所谓没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，所以此时他也不担心自己会控制不好咬伤对方。  
半舔半含地捣鼓了没多久嘴里那二两肉就有了反应，硬起来的性器迅速将内裤的布料撑开，露出一些遮不住的黑色耻毛。卡卡西也没多想，伸手扶着充血挺立的柱身直接就将顶端往自己口中送去，柔软的舌头扫过铃口，滑过阴茎表皮浮现的青筋，在不吐出来的前提下努力吞咽着属于带土的分身，透明的唾液沿着柱身流下来，渐渐濡湿了性器根部的囊袋。  
带土被卡卡西舔得整个人都不好了，总觉得自己下一秒就要过呼吸。他的脑子乱七八糟弹幕般闪过很多毫无头绪的念头，比如卡卡西为什么看起来技术这么好的样子，随随便便就能把人舔得勃起，是不是早就跟别人做过，跟谁做过，什么时候，妈的竟然竟然敢对卡卡西下手那个混账家伙全家都死定了……想着想着他下意识伸手揪住了卡卡西的头发，软软的发质摸起来很舒服，就像卡卡西的舌头一样。  
“够了……”  
带土努力忍住想要直接射在卡卡西嘴里的冲动，哑着嗓子制止了卡卡西继续吞吐他身体的一部分的动作，他伸手捏住卡卡西的下颌，勉强让自己的性器从对方被迫打开的口中抽出来。不知道是前列腺液还是口水的透明体液从卡卡西还未闭合的嘴角溢出，沿着下巴的线条往下滴，看起来色情又旖旎。  
“？”卡卡西有些迷糊地任由带土抬高他的脸，然后凑近了亲他的唇，他只好温顺地张口送上自己的舌头，与带土的纠缠在一起。比细蛇还要灵活的湿软舌身舔上带土的牙床，吸吮着带土的舌根，彼此交换着津液与喘息，一个深吻好似就可以这么持续一生。  
最后还是带土受不了先松了口，他恨恨地轻咬了一下卡卡西的舌尖，有点疼但不至于咬出血的程度，脸上的表情说不清是恼火还是焦虑，他睁圆了双眼瞪着卡卡西：“你……你是不是在外头有人了，不然为什么连接个吻技术都好像个纵横情场多年的老手似的？！”  
无端被冠上莫须有罪名的卡卡西愣了好一会儿才扯开嘴角露出一个无奈的笑容，他眨了眨眼睛，一边伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，一边伸手按在带土的唇上，半开玩笑地说：“大概是因为我在梦里对你这样做过太多次了……所谓‘熟能生巧’？”  
闻言带土的脸色便以肉眼可见的速度飞快涨红了，活像颗熟透了的番茄。他知道卡卡西经常看些儿童不宜的闲书，但不知道卡卡西竟然随便开口就可以来一句撩人满级的话语。他觉得自己某种程度上似乎是输了，但他打死也不要说出来，本就混混沌沌的脑子总算还依稀记得他们目前是要做什么，于是他张嘴咬了卡卡西还贴在他唇边的手指一下，有些犹豫地开口：“扩张……我来还是你自己动手？”  
带土隐隐约约记得昨天的一些画面，他被酒气冲昏了头脑，似乎没怎么给卡卡西做扩张就横冲直撞起来，那状态还真有点儿像强奸，当时卡卡西的脸色惨白得就像是一张空无一物的纸，浑身都是汗，大概是给疼的。  
眼下既然自己是清醒着的，带土自然不敢再那么鲁莽那么不顾一切，仔细想想也许他打从心里是不想看到卡卡西再露出那样悲凉的神情的，那让他感觉自己的心脏好像被谁开了一枪，子弹开膛破肚挫骨扬灰，烧干他的血肉，令他也跟着痛不欲生。  
卡卡西也不矫情，听了带土的话点点头就去床头柜的抽屉里翻出支旅行装的润滑液，扛着带土目瞪口呆的表情淡定无比地开始脱衣服。抽丝剥茧般，把衣衫都褪尽，卡卡西略微分开双腿跪在带土身前，上半身往前倾着软软地靠进带土怀里，以半坐在带土腿上的姿势，一手撑在带土的大腿上，一手挤满了润滑液就往自己后门探去。  
“你……你为什么会有……”带土好不容易回过神来，目光在启封了的那支润滑剂和努力开拓自己的卡卡西之间来回扫射，思前想后果断得出了一个结论，他委委屈屈地看向眼前的银发男人，“你果然在外头有人吧！说！奸夫的名字是啥？！老子找天就把那垃圾给灭了！”  
卡卡西无声地翻了个白眼，因为自己的手指在体内不住按压的动作导致他脸色开始微微泛红，赤裸着的身躯也渐渐冒出了薄汗，他将脸埋进黑发青年的颈窝处，含糊地低喘了一声：“宇智波带土……”  
“什么，奸夫的名字还挺好听……”带土皱着眉顺口接话道，末了才猛地反应过来，连忙不满地伸手掐了卡卡西精瘦的腰身一把，“喂，老子这是在审问你呢旗木同志，能不能严肃点。”  
“没别人了呀……嗯……”卡卡西有些不受控制地颤抖着肩膀，后穴被他自己沾满润滑液的手指扩张得差不多了，又湿又软，似乎随时可以迎接带土的侵犯，他撑在带土大腿上的左手转而攀上对方的后颈，轻声细语地说着几乎只有带土能听见的回应：“能上我的……只有你啊，带土。”  
……所以说眼前这废物的撩人技能是不是真的点满了啊啊啊啊啊啊？？！  
再一次遭受到精神暴击的宇智波先生脑子又开始混乱起来，他的脖子被卡卡西缭绕在旁的呼吸染烫，他突然很想像昨天那样掐着卡卡西的喉咙把对方摁在身下狠狠地操，把眼前这个直至今日仍能时刻扰乱他心神、总是笑得游刃有余的家伙操哭，把这人操得忍不住叫出声来。  
“嗯……应该可以了……”卡卡西又开始隐晦地低声轻喘起来，唇齿间模模糊糊地泻出某人的名字，每一个音节都像是勾引，他附在带土红得发烫的耳根旁柔声道：“现在你可以上我了……带土。”

 

 

 

理智濒临断线的带土很快便如卡卡西所愿了。  
他先是伸手扣在卡卡西臀瓣上，略微使劲将人稍稍往自己怀里拱了拱，之后才伸手扶着自己硬得发疼的性器摸索着对准卡卡西的后穴猛地一下子捅了进去。卡卡西被插得倒抽了一口气，但还是僵硬着脊背伏在带土肩上，哆哆嗦嗦地尽量调整自己的姿势方便身后黑发青年的入侵。  
带土还是第二次进入卡卡西体内那处隐秘之地，经验不足只好靠行动来补，他感觉到自己完全兴奋起来的分身正缓慢地剖开卡卡西的肠道往深处挤去，紧致的穴口不住收缩着吞入他勃起胀大的性器，又被柔软的肉壁夹紧。  
卡卡西还是断断续续地抽着气，冷汗沿着额角滑下来，混着眼泪一并滴进带土的颈窝。带土只好侧过脸去亲卡卡西柔软无骨的耳垂，舌头舔上耳廓，舌尖甚至还往里钻去，舔出湿漉漉的水声。卡卡西被舔得浑身发颤，脊背颤抖了一下，身下也跟着紧缩起来，连忙偏过头试图阻止带土同时对他耳朵进行的侵犯。  
带土也不勉强卡卡西，耳朵不愿意被他亲他便另寻别处，他一边扣住卡卡西的后腰防止对方往旁边倒去，一边卖力地在卡卡西体内抽插律动起来，性器缓慢地退出卡卡西的肠道，顶端卡在穴口不上不下，接着又猛地碾开肉壁往深处狠狠撞去，直把卡卡西颠得颤声连连，低哑的呻吟都被切割得一阵支离破碎。  
“带……带土……嗯……慢点……”卡卡西本就白皙的脸庞被情欲染上了旖旎的潮红，他的手臂环着带土的肩膀，身体随着带土大开大合的挺进动作微微摇晃，他无意识地往后仰起头，正好将同样白皙的脖颈呈现在带土眼前。  
带土也不客气，活似只野生动物般直接咬上了卡卡西的喉咙，突起的喉结被他恶劣地用犬齿不重不轻地刮过，软骨之上覆着的那层皮肤便迅速冒出了一圈红印。  
“唔……”卡卡西吃痛地轻哼了一声，皱着眉伸出手想要推开带土的脸，理所当然地被带土轻而易举地捉住了手腕，凑在自己唇边沿着手腕内侧一路往上舔。  
湿软的舌身舔过卡卡西的桡骨茎突，舔进卡卡西的手心里，留下一道湿润的水痕。带土的舌尖细细描绘着卡卡西手心那些曲折的掌纹，嘴唇若有似无地擦过掌心，用唇舌种下一个又一个细碎如花般的亲吻。  
没多久战栗不止的卡卡西就被带土直接操射了，白浊喷溅到带土的胸腹上，粘稠的体液顺着地心引力往下滑，卡卡西难为情地想要替带土擦干净，却被带土抢先一步伸手抹了一把。带土一瞬不瞬地看着满脸通红的卡卡西，极其自然地将沾了精液的手指凑到对方唇边，轻声说道：“吃掉吧？”  
卡卡西便顺从地张口含住带土的手指，带着薄茧的指节粗鲁地夹住卡卡西的舌头来回拨弄，偶尔像是要往喉咙深处伸去一般按住卡卡西的舌根。刚高潮过的卡卡西有些控制不住地浑身发颤起来，唾液沿着无法闭合的嘴角流出，渐渐濡湿了带土的指根。  
带土仍未发泄过的性器还埋在卡卡西体内，他也快忍不住了，一边勾出卡卡西的舌头与自己伸出的舌头缠在一起，一边掐住卡卡西精瘦的细腰本能地继续猛烈抽插起来。他们开始接吻，身下交合时传出的模糊水声与唇舌纠缠时发出的细小声音糅合在一起，刺激着彼此的听觉。  
带土脑海里忽然闪现过之前卡卡西对他说的话，事实胜于雄辩，就算没有酒精加持，对着眼前这般浑身散发着受虐气息的卡卡西，他家老二果然也是可以产生反应的。他觉得自己明明是很想像琳那样珍惜卡卡西的，可一旦对上那人懒洋洋的目光后，他又只想什么也不顾地把对方摁在地上往死里干，直到对方跟他求饶为止。  
一阵短暂的恍惚过后，带土才反应过来自己似乎射在卡卡西里面了。他下意识舔了舔卡卡西的嘴唇，发现对方也喘得厉害，垂下的眼帘一片湿漉漉的，眼角仍带着未褪尽的红，好像刚哭过一般。  
带土伸手环住卡卡西光滑的脊背，任由对方继续跪坐在他腿上，等两人都稍微回过神来后，带土又开始像小动物一样用鼻子去蹭卡卡西的颈窝，一边耳鬓厮磨一边耍赖道：“好你个旗木淫贼，竟敢夺走无辜的宇智波家仅剩的良苗的初夜，你说你该当何罪？”  
卡卡西愣了愣，下意识就反驳了一句：“……不是昨天夺走的吗？”  
“好吧，又夺走了一次老子的初夜。”带土随口修正道，他有些脸红又有点紧张地瞪着眼前的银发男人，皱着眉好似做了个重大的决定，强硬地接着说：“总、总之你要负责！”  
“好好好我负责……”卡卡西闻言倒是笑得眉眼弯弯，他伸手安抚般摸摸带土的脸，“那么你剩下的人生就由我接手了，好不好？”  
“你勉为其难的样子是什么意思？”带土忍不住就要在卡卡西的话里挑刺，他装出一脸不高兴的样子，探头在银发男人的颈侧猛地咬了一口，在那处白皙的部位留下一个齿痕后，这才心满意足地再次蹭了蹭对方的颈窝，“哼，谁要你接手啦，是我接手你！”  
作为回礼，旗木先生只好入乡随俗地也在带土喉结上用力咬了个印子。

 

END


End file.
